Space Case 21: Flight Of The Superhumans
Flight Of The Superhumans is the twenty-first episode of Power Rangers Star Chase and the sixty-fifth episode of The Destiny Wars. It is the debut of the Quasar Chaser zords and the Grals Summary The Rangers land on Athal, planet of the Superhumans. The rangers are not welcome however... Featured Planet: Athal Plot The 6 rangers leave Bipud, having defeated Necros. Cosmos, now dubbed Trey, sits at his console, rubbing his Brain Shard. At the same time, Rocky feels a little weird. As if he's more powerful. Mirra pokes fun at him saying "You just feeling yourself is all". However, Rocky goes into his story. "When my mother *gulp* passed away, she said that soon, every one will why you, my Rocky, are a star. When your Father's family comes for you, everyone will know!" Rocky looks out into the universe from the mirror of the Star Chaser "They never did come..." He says tearfully. Mirra goes to console him, saying "Even if they never did find you, I know you're a star without them." The team lands on the planet Athal, for refueling. Athal is a lot like Earth's Moon. As Rocky gets out the Ship to the fuel station, he notices the palace at the top of the hill. He looks at it as the ship fuels up. But a twinkling light emits from the palace. It gets bigger and bigger and bigger, until Rocky realizes something is wrong. A booming soundwave strikes the Star Saber, and ROcky blowing them away. The rangers on board are startled and thrown backwards. The Light lands and out comes a family of 5. The Mother speaks. "I am Emitria! Queen of the Athalians! Power Rangers Star Chase! you will wreak no damage on this planet" Her son, Dasher runs at hyperspeed and punches Rocky, as Dasher's sister Levitria causes Rocky to levitate. The last child Match, lights Rocky on fire. As he gets defeated, the rest of the team exists the Star Chaser and attack the family. Cosmos saves Rocky, who is not too affected. The 6 stand ready. "So a Royal Family here, eh? It must be nice to have your family all in one place. Look all we are here for is gas, but if it's a fight you want, that's what you'll get!" The 6 morph and take flight. Mirra and Rose take on Emitria, while Dash attacks Zader. Match fights back against Comet's barrage of missiles. Rocky and Cosmos take on the last Athalian. He is mute it seems, but able to fight the two off. The Fight seems to be going the Rangers' way, as Cosmos and Rocky are about to deliver the final blow. The last Athalian smirks evily. His wife and Children know ehat is about to follow, They plug their ears. The Man readies himself, and yells... "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!" The sound wave is so powerful, it destroys the rangers, sending them into orbit off the planet. Dasher exclaims "That's my dad! King Soundwyvern!" The family goes into the Star Saber and activate its transformation sequence. "Complete! Star Saber Megazord!" The family intends to destroy the rangers with the Planet destroying capabilities of the Megazord. Cosmos realizes this and tries to reach the megazord but can't propel himself that way. However, Urond arrive at the right time. "Boy, can't ya do anythin' right?" He brings along with him the Galaxy Voyager and transforms it. He captures the 6 inside. The 7 take control and fight the Athalians. The Zords are on equal fighting strength, matching up blow for blow. "FURLON!" "Boss?" "Activate The Quasar Chasers Pods!" "But-but they-" "Boy how many times do we gotta go through this? Just do it!" At once 5 zords are ejected from the Galaxy Voyager. 6 Space Ships moving at high speeds are unleased. Urond punches in some codes and the 6 are teleported into the Space Ships. "Woah" Comet says. The team takes a little time to get control over their ships, as Urond battles the Athalians. "PRESS THE BATTLE ATTACKER MODE! NOW!!!!" The 6 press the button, following Urond's oders. The 6 ships transform into Fighter Mode. 6 robots similar to the rangers. They are controlled telepathically by the Rangers, following their every move. "DESTROY THE PALACE! ITS THE ONLY WAY TO STOP THEM!" Urond yells "DO IT!" Rocky doesn't understand the urgency, but the 6 destroy the Palace. The Athalians connection to their home is severed but something strange happens. Soundwyvern and the others are ejected from the Megazord due to something in their bodies. They begin to transmutate into Green-Skinned beings. They look at the Galaxy Voyager in fear, but Urond does not hesitate. He incinerates the 5, destroying them for good. The Rangers return to the Star Saber, and Urond demorphs to talk about something. Rocky wants to know why he killed the Royal Family, as he thought they were innocent. "Boy you have two eyes but are as blind as doorknob. Don't you know who you were fighting?" Urond barks. Rocky looks at him odd. "Those were not Athalians! The Athalians were destroyed by The Grals!" "Grals?" "Yes Grals. They are a race of shapeshifters. They kill their hosts and take their identities and memories. They have taken over many people in the galaxy!" Furlon announces. Rocky questions how they knew they were Grals, and Urond reveals that he tapped a tracking device on Cosmos' Belt, and knew when "Soundwyvern" attacked. The soundwave carried his genetic signature. "Boy, before ya left, I was working on a case. The Mystry' of Athal. What happn' to such a nice planet? A planet I hung around alot! So friendly. Now so violent. I eventually did some digging, and foun' the royal family dead! Yet there they were, barking out orders! Only one explanation! Grals! Stay away from them boy! Stay away!" Urond says as he leaves. He also "forgets" the Quasar Chasers, leaving the Rangers with a new set of zords... Debuts *Story Of The Athalians *Athalian Royal Court *The Grals *Quasar Chase Zords Trivia *'Comics Counterpart:' Guardians Of The Galaxy Vol 2 #5 *Star Log 30: Battle! The Match Of Superhumans! (Choushinger Counterpart) *Star Log 31: Kingly! Kyoku Choushinjin! (Choushinger Counterpart) Category:Power Rangers Star Chase